The disclosed embodiments relate to controlling a hazard detection system and more specifically to the calibration of hazard detection sensitivity based on occupancy in a control zone.
At the time of installing a hazard detection system, such as a fire alarm system, the sensitivity of the system may be based on time and location. Once the system is installed the sensitivity of the fire alarm may be set in two different modes, a day mode and a night mode, and these modes may be associated with a preset sensor sensitivity. The night mode sensitivity of the system may be high compared to day mode settings, as there may be a limited scope of human activities at night compared with during the day. Human activities may lead to dust accumulation in the detectors, and may result in an increase in room temperature.
There may be times and situations which demand a combination of a relatively low sensitivity and a relatively high sensitivity in a given room for a particular day. For example, a conference room may be busy with occupants in one hour and may be empty a next hour. In case of a fire incident, time taken by the system to detect the fire may be based on the sensitivity mode or settings of the system rather than room occupancy.